Never Too Late
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: A story continuing from Breaking Dawn. Rensesmee had her ups and downs with Bella and Edward helping her along the way....
1. Ch 1 Bad Joke

**_Dear Reader!!!  
This is the first story I've made on FanFiction so I hope you like it! It might take me quite a while to finish the whole thing because it's my first time but I'll do my best! Please also try to comment and tell me how I can improve on my story in later chapters because as I've said about three times, this is my first story.  
Thanks, enjoy :) :) :)  
Miss-Polly-Shiny-Volvo_**

**

* * *

****Bad Joke**

_**BELLA POV**_

"C'mon Jacob!" Renesmee shouted, very loud might I add. She was trying so hard to scream louder than me for hers _and_ Jacobs sake. She would win hands down if I was still human but lucky for me I wasn't. I fit in much better with vampires than humans. It's – "C'mon! You can do it! You're gunna win!" Renesmee shouted yet again, interrupting my thoughts.

"No way! You're rubbish you're gunna lose! C'mon Edward!" I shouted at Jacob with a grin on my face at Renesmee.

"Please, dad is like, what? 100 years old! He can't win!" Renesmee said filled with sarcasm.

"Actually young lady he is 112. Besides, we're vampires and we are so much better than werewolves!" I made a face when I said 'werewolves'. Obviously I was just playing but it gave me a thrill of pleasure when I saw the big fury wolf of russet reddish brown, frown in the corner of my eye with his big eyes. Wrong thing to do my friend. -THUD- I knew it! Edward had leaped on top of the wolf and was just sitting there, on Jacobs belly. "Ha!" I directed at Jacob. I turned to Edward; "I knew you could do it honey! Whoo!" Another frown swept across Jacob's face. Aww. Ha!

"It wasn't my wife's fault. I beat you fair and square." Edward said politely to Jacob's thought that me and Renesmee could only guess it was probably something like 'It's so unfair!' or 'It didn't count!' and then whining on about how I had distracted him. Edward stood up off Jacob and wiped off the pieces of fur on his shoulder. "I did." Edward said, answering another one of Jacob's thoughts and he said it very pleased with himself but still in a polite tone. After about 3 seconds Edward continued; "Don't blame Bella. It was your own fault. Next time don't look at her. You should know that." With that Jacob pouted and ran off into the trees.

"Oh yes! Well done sweetie! 7th time running!" I said as I ran up to Edward in a human pace. Every month, Edward and Jacob would have an annual fight to see who could pin the other one down first. It would usually only last about 20 to 30 seconds because both boys were very strong.

"No way! It's unfair! You cheated Momma!" Renesmee cried with same pout Jacob had had.

"Oh c'mon Renesmee. It's only a game." I replied walking up to hug her. She accepted the hug thankfully.

"Fine but it still wasn't fair play." And before me nor Edward could answer she quickly said "And where did Jacob go?" And she started scanning the trees and then turned to Edward.

"He went to change back to take losing like a man." Edward replied and chuckled. I shook my head.

"Please, dad, don't embarrass yourself. You _really_ need to work on your jokes." Renesmee joined me in shaking her head and looking down at the ground.

"Oh! That was funny! You should be laughing not shaking your heads!"

"No way dad could that ever be funny."

"I find it funny!" Edward said as Renesmee started walking up to him.

"Yes but dad, you see, you're old. Really old. Like, over 100. We're not in the 1900's anymore. Get with it." She said, patting Edward on the back.

"Don't get cheeky." Edward replied in a playful tone.

"Sorry dad." Renesmee said walking back to me. "Still not funny…" she whispered.

"I heard that!" Edward shouted

"You were meant to!" Renesmee shouted back with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but grin too. Within the same second, Jacob came out from the trees in a pair of, long, ripped shorts and yet again, shirtless. Obviously.

"Hey guys! What d'I miss?" He cheered walked straight over to Renesmee. Obviously.

"Not much." I replied

"Dad told a joke. No, let me re-phrase that. Dad _tried_ to tell a joke. Trust me, you're lucky you were gone."

"What! You think I'm funny don't you Jacob!" Edward said unhappy

"Urm… Tricky question… I'll get back to you…" Jacob trailed off and with his arm around Renesmee, who I must say now was nearly as tall as me! She looked like she was 14. Scary considering she's 4 and a half! But anyway, Jacob and Renesmee headed back toward the house, Renesmee whispering something to Jacob while he shaked his head for Edward's sake. I couldn't help but chuckle. Edward frowned and we followed Renesmee and Jacob back to the house holding hands staring into space.


	2. Ch 2 Brothers

**

* * *

**

Brothers

**_RENESMEE POV_**

"Sorry. He's the worst comedian alive. Even though technically he's dead. Well you get my meaning." I whispered to Jacob on our way back to the cottage.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." He whispered to me, arm around my shoulder.

"Oh and congrats."

"For what? I didn't win" Jacob asked as he made a face and rolled his eyes.

"So? You did really good. And my dad cheated so it didn't count." I reminded him. I was really annoyed at dad for that. It wasn't fair and he wasn't the type to cheat. Even though momma was the one who distracted him.

"I beat him! End of story!" Dad shouted back at us, chuckling, intruding my thoughts. I really did have to learn to control them better around dad. It really gets on my nerves.

"Yeah right!" Jacob shouted back at dad. "Anyway," he continued in a whisper to me again, "Are you busy tonight? It's just I'm not on patrol tonight and I haven't got anything on. D'you wanna go out somewhere?" he asked

"And where would be _somewhere_?" Mom shouted from further back

"He wants to take her to the top of the mountain because there's a full moon tonight" Dad answered from Jacob's thoughts.

"Wow! Really?" I asked Jacob.

"Thanks Edward!" Jacob shouted sarcastically.

"Anytime brother!" He called back.

"Urgh! For the last time! I. Am. Not. Your. Brother" Jacob replied with a gap between each word like teaching a 3 year old something for the 5th time. I could hear dad chuckling behind us. I started focusing on tonight. I'd never really paid attention to the moon before because momma always made me go to bed early on full moons. I've really got no idea why but I never really thought to question it.

"And you were right not to!" Dad called, intruding my thoughts yet again. Urgh. Don't wanna know. In the same second, we reached the house.

"Anyway, what time are you talking Jacob?" Momma asked concerned.

"She'll be back before 6." He replied

"Oh. That's, _a lot_ earlier than I thought. I mean, considering it's Jacob."

"Am." Jacob whispered.

"Nah uh. No way Jacob." Momma said sternly

"What?!" I shouted

"Yeah, c'mon Bella. I was only joking. We'll be back by 1." Jacob insisted

"10." Momma argued

"12."

"10."

"11."

"Fine. No later." Momma said crossing her arms. Her and dad went into their bedroom and me and Jacob went into mine. We sat on my bed and started talking about random stuff.

"So what's this about taking me up the mountain?" I asked curiously with a smirk on my face.

"Edward gives everything away. You know, I wish I was a shield like Bella. Than I wouldn't have Edwards big nose in my thoughts all the time. He really pisses me off sometimes. No offence."

"None taken." I said raising my hands like the thing you would do when you were surrounded by the police. Jacob chuckled. I loved his laugh so much. It always sent a surprising thrill through me. I still couldn't believe he was all mine. About a year ago when I was 3 and a half – or you could say about 11 in a physical way – I figured out about the whole imprinting thing. They were surprised that I was ok with it but I was quite pleased. It assured me that Jacob was _always_ going to be mine and no one elses. Who wouldn't be ok with that?

"Uh oh, I gotta go. Sorry." Jacob blurted looking at the clock on my bedroom wall. He got up and was backing out the room still facing me as I sat on the bed. "I'll pick you up around 6." I nodded and he shouted "Cya then!" And he went out and slammed the front door behind him. I couldn't help but go to my window and watch him walk away, further and further into the trees. I whispered to myself;

"Bye. Love you."


	3. Ch 3 Same Old Jacob

**Hey People! Ahh! Chapter Three! Whoo!  
Anyways. Later on there is text messaging. Just to clarify, the style of text shows whos who.**

**_Jacob  
_Seth  
_Renesmee_**

**Oh and also, everything in **_italic_** is the wolves thoughts. And also, from now on I'll be posting about 1 to 2 a month. Sorry. :S But please still reveiw! Thx everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Same Old Jacob**

**_JACOB POV_**

I walked away into the trees leaving Renesmee in her bedroom. As I was out of sight from the cottage, I quickened my pace until I started to run. My legs ripped out of the shorts I was wearing and I grew fur in two split seconds. Soon I was running on four legs instead of two. I was on my way to the house when I realised Seth was here.

_Hey Jacob!_

_Yeah, Hey._

_So? Who won? _As he said it I saw that he was waiting for me in the trees outside my house. Great.

_Urm... Well, I don't like to brag but urm... _It was pointless. Obviously he was gunna find out I lost.

_You lost? No offence Jake but er, that's the 7__th__ time running! C'mon!_ I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

_It's not my fault! He cheated Bella distracted me! They both cheated!_

_Excuses excuses!_

_Oi!_

_Sorry. _I could tell he really meant it. _But you need to up your game. You have to win next time. If it gets up to ten, Edward will hold this over you for the rest of your life._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever._ Blah, blah, blah. I could beat Edward if I wanted to.

_But seriously Jacob, you – _I shifted back onto two legs and started walking. I had had enough of Seth. Only problem was he was waiting for me. Urgh.

When I finally got to the house I could see Seth through the window, sitting on the couch. Obviously he had shifted back when he relised I had cut him off mid-sentence. I chuckled to myself but then I groaned as I approached him and the front door. When I got in Seth bounced up to greet me.

"Hey Jacob!" He said enthusiastically

"Hey." I replied a lot _less_ enthusiastically.

"So… Where you takin Renesmee?"

"How d'you know bout that?" I asked surprised. Nobody knew except Renesmee and her parents.

"You started thinkin' bout her on your way home."

"Ah." I said walking to the couch.

"So?" Seth asked following me and sitting down.

"So what?"

"You know what!"

"Well, I'm takin' her up the mountain. It's a full moon tonight."

"Cool." He said nodding his head like them mini figures you put in your car with the bobbing heads. Suddenly there was a loud beep.

"Oh sorry. That's me" Seth said looking at watch, where the sound had come from. "Hey, I gotta go. Leah." He said rolling his eyes.

"Leah." I repeated rolling my eyes too. Seth got up and went to the door. He gave me a quick glance and said bye. He slammed the door behind him – not intentionally – and disappeared into the trees. I sighed and picked up my phone from the coffee table. I had three new messages. First one. Seth. **–HEY. I'M AT UR HOUSE. WHERE R U?—** Ok, next one. Seth. **–HEY. 4GET BOUT THE LAST TXT. U LEFT UR MOBILE AT HOME. LOL. SAME OLD JACOB. :D—** Right. Last one, Renesmee. **_–HEY JAKEY. WUU2? CNT WAIT TILL 2NITE.—_** I pressed new text. **_–HEY NESSIE. JUST GOT HOME. HOW R U? CNT WAIT TILL 2NITE EEVA.—_** After about 30 seconds I got a text back. **_–IM GD THX. WAT TYM R U CUMMIN AGEN? I 4GOT. LOL ;-)—_** I loved her smiley faces. I sent a text back saying **_–SIX. IN BOUT 2 HRS.—_** I glanced at the clock to check. Yep. 4:00. I sent it and got a text back. **_–COOL. I G2G. MOM IS CALLIN. *SIGH* LOL CYA 2NITE. ILY XXX –_** I sent her one last text saying; **_--ILY 2 :D BYE.—_** And then I chucked the phone back to the coffee table, still sitting on the couch. *BANG* Shit. I missed. It was now on the floor and the backing had come off and the SIM card had just gone through the floorboards. Double shit. Urgh. Well, I couldn't be bothered to look for it now so I just went to see Embry. I had nothing better to do.


	4. Ch 4 Blue Nails

**_Hey people! Chapter four! Yay!  
This one isn't as exciting but oh well. Hope you still like it!  
And please please please please reveiw!_**

* * *

Blue Nails

**BELLA POV**

I laid on the bed and sighed. Edward was out talking to Jasper about something but said I wasn't allowed to come. I was really annoyed at that for three reasons. First, I couldn't be with him. Second, whenever Edward said I couldn't come somewhere, it always ended out badly for me. And third, now I had nothing to do. I got up and went out of the room. I knocked on the door of Renesmees room and peaked in.

"Renesmee?" I asked

"Oh hey mom." She replied, looking at me in the mirror. She was sitting at her desk with the three draws and the big mirror.

"Can I come in?" I asked already in the room.

"Yeah. I mean, you might as well since you're already in." She put down the big make-up brush covered in blusher and picked up a long tube of mascara. She twisted it open and held the brush to her eye.

"Oh Renesmee! You don't need any more mascara! You've got too much as it is. You don't need to overload on make-up for Jacob." I said snatching the mascara.

"Give it back!"

"No. You're only four!"

"Actually I'm five next month." She argued sticking her tongue at me.

"Well you still don't need this much mascara. Tell you what; if you don't use anymore mascara, blusher or lipgloss, I'll do your nails."

"No more mascara or blusher and you got a deal."

"Fine." I said shaking her hand. Then I quickly snatched the blusher as well and walked out the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Renesmee shouted frustrated

"To put these somewhere where you won't find them!" I ran into mine and Edwards's closet and put the mascara and blusher in one of Edwards's jean pockets at the far end of the closet. She would never think to look there.

"Mom! Give 'em back! The deal was I wasn't going to put anymore on tonight! Not for you to keep them from me for ages!" I heard Renesmee outside my room about to open the door so I rushed in.

"Ok, where d'you put them?!"

"Somewhere you can't get them."

"Mom!"

"Do you want me to do your nails or not?"

"After I get my make-up back!"

"You're not getting them back and that's that. Now what colour do you want your nails? What are you wearing?" I asked changing the subject. She groaned and walked out. I followed her into her room and watched as she laid out three outfits on her bed. The first was a very short blue dress with gold thread at the top making lots of swirls. I frowned. "You're not wearing _that_ young lady." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"It's not that short."

"It is too."

"Well it's too fancy anyway." And then she put it back on a hanger and put in her wardrobe. The next outfit was a red short sleeved top with a white denim skirt. The third was a blue spaghetti top with a brown leather jacket and a pair of grey denim jeans.

"To be honest, I'd go with outfit number three. You don't need to dress up anyway. You're only going up the mountain."

"Well I wore the red top yesterday so I'll go with the jeans outfit."

"So do you want blue nail polish?" I asked fishing through her little box of nail polish and lipgloss.

"Yep." Renesmee replied putting the red and white outfit on a hanger and into her wardrobe. I got out two different shades of blue nail polish and some sticky nail diamonds.

"Which shade of blue would you like? There's 'Midnight Star' or 'Aqua Light'." I held up a dark blue bottle of polish, the Midnight Star one, and a bottle of bluey-green polish, the Aqua Light one.

"That one" Renesmee decided pointing to the dark blue one.

"Good choice." I opened the lid and Renesmee automatically put her hand out flat on the desk. I took a chair and sat down and started painting her nails. With her free hand, Renesmee was putting a reddish pink lipgloss on. I sighed and carried on. Suddenly her mobile made a beeping noise. I quickly grabbed it before Renesmee could and opened the new text message. From Jacob. _**–HEY NESSIE. SOZ BUT CAN I PICK U UP AT 7? SOZ. EMBRY'S HOLDIN ME BK.—**_

"It's Jacob. He's picking you up at seven instead."

"Oh ok. Mom, what time is is?" Renesmee asked. I glanced at the clock behind us.

"Five forty-five. He'll be here in 1 hour 15 minutes."

"Kay."

"But knowing Jacob he'll probably get here early."

"Can you do my hair please mom?" She asked putting down the lipgloss as I went onto her other hand.

"I'll do it after your nails." I said…

***

Renesmee POV

"You look lovely Renesmee" Daddy said coming through the front door.

"Hello! Doesn't she just." Momma said hugging daddy. Momma had just finished brushing my hair. I told her I wanted it done up special but she said 'It's just Jacob. No need to fuss…' and then she had chuckled. How could she say 'it's just Jacob'? Hello? Jacob. My boyfriend. Sometimes I wonder about Momma. But anyway… I looked at the clock and it was six thirty. I went and brushed my teeth even though I had done it twice before I got dressed.


	5. Ch 5 Double Eww

**_Sorry I_ _havn't published in a while. I guess I forgot :S  
Sorry. But anyway, here is chapter five. :D_**

* * *

Double Eww

**_EDWARD POV_**

Eww. I wrinkled my nose. I could smell the dog coming up to the front door. "Eww." I said, repeating my thoughts.

"Err. I can smell him too." My wife said wrinkling her nose.

"What? Is Jacob here?" Renesmee shouted from her room.

"Unfortunately, yes." I replied

"Dad. Don't be mean to my Jacob." Renesmee said coming out from her room putting yet even more gloss on her lips.

"That's enough!" Bella shouted at Renesmee and took her make-up. "You have way too much." Renesmee groaned and went back into her room.

"He's almost here." I said as I sniffed and pulled a disgusted face. "Eww." I repeated. And then the door opened and the dog came through wearing a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of long, denim shorts. I pulled another disgusted face. "Double eww." I mean, just look at him. He doesn't just smell like a dog, he looks like one to. I don't know why Renesmee thinks he's good-looking. I could hear her thoughts now; _Is he here? Yep, he is. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh._

"Thanks for knocking." Bella said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Jacob replied in a cheerful tone. I didn't want to look at him anymore. He was too hideous. I started to think about everyone's thoughts… Renesmee; _Oh no! My purse! I know it was here somewhere! It's gotta be! _Jacob; _Oh I can't wait till tonight. Hey Edward. You know I'm only doing this to wind you up right. Yep. Oh I love my life… One of the greatest pleasures are winding you and Bella up. Another is Renesmee. The way she smiles. Oh and by the way-_

"Don't want to know mut. Do anything and you'll have my fist in your face." I said threatening him. He had a smirk on his face but I was serious and he knew I was.

"Dad!" Renesmee shouted "Don't!" She came out of her room and went up to Jacob and stood beside him. "We're going now. We'll see you later."

"Bye darling." Bella said as Renesmee hugged her.

"Bye sweetheart." I said as she hugged me.

"Be nice." Renesmee whispered. And then she went back to Jacob as they headed for the door.

"Back by eleven!" Bella shouted

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jacob whispered.

"We mean it Jacob Black" I said huskily. There were times when I liked Jacob, usually only because he was the only one around to annoy, but there were times when I felt I wanted to jump on him and rip his head off. With that, they went out the door and it was just me and my beautiful wife. She sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" I said curious and calm.

"I'm just worried about Renesmee. You know how Jacob can be." She whispered. I tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and stroked her face. She gave me a small smile.

"I know. But I also know that Jacob will do everything to protect her."

"I guess." She replied and sighed again. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked away.


End file.
